This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific aims remain as funded Posttraumatic stress disorder can occur to anyone who has experienced a severe and unusual physical or mental trauma, such as serious accidents, personal assaults like rape or sexual abuse, military combat, terrorist incidents, or natural disasters. Although experimental research provides strong support for the effectiveness of Exposure Therapy, most research efforts have been conducted with majority populations. Latinos have been the focus of few treatment trials. Given the high rates of PTSD among Latinos, particularly Puerto Ricans the lack of knowledge about appropriate and effective treatments for Latino populations is an increasingly important public health concern. In this pilot project we seek to pilot test with a small sample a theoretically driven, manualized, culturally adapted Exposure Therapy intervention that is delivered to reduce posttraumatic stress disorder symptoms, increase levels of functioning, and improve health-related quality of life. The data generated from this pilot study will allow calculating estimates of effect size to help determine whether a large-scale trial of the culturally adapted Exposure Therapy intervention for PTSD is warranted.